Someday
by Dragonwolf511
Summary: This is a short story about my own personal creation, Shiningfoxshipping. Read on my profile if you don't know. P.S. I will give Krystal a human form should you readers wish it, I know for a fact not everyone likes this kind of thing.


**I've had this story in mind for a while but i haven't been able to write it because my computer would mess up.**

**I own nothing but the idea for the shipping**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earth: Kanto: Pallet Town**

A 7 year old Ash and Gary were walking through the forest in oaks ranch in the field where they kept all of their music gear. They both could play any instrument as well as any master musician but only Ash could sing and when he did, the birds stopped singing to listen. The friends were walking before they decided to sit down. Ash had just sat down when he heard a wondrous but sad melody. He was practically hypnotized by the voice singing it.

**Sauria: ThornTail Hollow: Dumbledang Treecircle**

A 6 year old fox-girl named Krystal was walking through ThronTail Hollow. She had reached the circle of dumbledang trees and was holding her staff when she felt the sudden urge to sing. She used one of her staff's magical abilities to change it into a keyboard, the only instrument she could play. She started to play a simple and electronic, but sad melody.

**(Fly, Firefly by A-Teens)**

_When I said go I never meant away  
You ought to know the freaky games we play  
could you forgive and learn how to forget  
hear me as I'm calling out your name  
_

(Ash was now listening intently to the beautiful voice)

_Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me_

_You and me  
we shared a mystery  
we were so close  
like honey to the bee  
And if you tell me how to make you understand  
I'm minor in a major kinda way  
_

(Gary had now noticed Ash listening to something and asked him what, but Ash was to absorbed into the song to hear)

_Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me_

_Fly firefly through the sky_  
_come and play with my desire_  
_don't be long don't ask why_  
_I can't wait another night_

___Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back... to me_

**(End Song)**

Krystal sighed before she decided to walk home to try and get some sleep and try to build up her confidence as well as eliminate her insecurities. She had just started to walk off when she heard someone singing.

**(Kanto A minute earlier)**

Ash had just stopped listening to the song when he started to feel bad. Whoever had sung that sung was sad about something or had a low amount of confidence. He suddenly got an idea. "Gary, grab your drums," he said while picking up his stuff. "Why?" "You're probably going to call me crazy, but I heard a beautiful singing. However, from the lyrics of the song she was either very sad, or she has low confidence in herself." Gary looked at him and sighed after a bit. "You've told me crazier things so no, I don't think your crazy." He then looked at him quizzically. "What song were you planning on singing anyway?" Ash gave a sly smile. "His World."

**(Sauria)**

Krystal was wide eyed, whoever was singing was male and was very skilled. She actually felt her confidence rise before she closed her eyes and smiled, listening to the rock music.

**(His World By Zebrahead)**

_C'mon light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go_  
_'Cause now the coutdown has started and he's ready to blow_  
_He's got the dope sounds pumpin in his stereo (-ego! )_  
_Kickin' ass fast... puttin' on a show!_  
_C'mon and get yourself together, there's no time to rest_  
_And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test_  
_He's like a runnin' man, in his world, more is less_  
_And if you wanna test him best bring your best_  
_Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!_

_In this world (His world! ) Where life is strong_  
_In this world (His world! ) Life's an open book_  
_In this world (His world! ) Where compromise does not exist_  
_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_  
_In this world (His world! ) Where one is all_  
_In this world (His world! ) Never fear the fall_  
_In this world (His world! ) Where compromise does not exist_  
_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

_Runnin' and back again, well what'dja expect?_  
_Comin' out to win ten out of ten, got a real rough neck_  
_Strikes something slippery, straps on his shoes_  
_'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?_  
_Intergalactic continental champ, running things_  
_Hyperactive instrumental and pulling strings_  
_He's just the one who understands where the tides will swing_  
_So he's breaking down doors, never following!_  
_C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play_  
_Bounce to the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay_  
_The one and only marathon-man livin' today_  
_Movin' up, comin' fast, and he'll blow you away_  
_Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll_  
_And it's tough to get away when they take ahold_  
_The only way to break free is to break the mold_  
_You can't stop now, lock and load_  
_I said you can't stop now, c'mon, rock and roll!_

_In this world (His world! ) (Gotta make your own way! ) Where life is strong_  
_In this world (His world! ) (Life is just a game you play! ) Life's an open book_  
_In this world (His world! ) (Notice that we're here to stay! ) Where compromise does not exist_  
_In his world of worlds, every step meets the risk!_  
_In this world (His world! ) (Gotta make your own way! ) Where one is all_  
_In this world (His world! ) (Life is just a game you play! ) Never fear the fall_  
_In this world (His world! ) (Notice that we're here to stay! ) Where compromise does not exist_  
_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

_Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go_  
_'Cause now the coutdown has started and he's ready to blow (to blow... to blow...)_  
_(In his world... ! where one is all! )_  
_Intergalactic continental champ, running things_  
_Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings_  
_(In his world... ! Never fear the fall! )_

_(In his world... ! ) The only way to break free is to break the mold_  
_You can't stop now, lock and load_  
_(His world... ! ) I said you can't stop now, lock and load_  
_(His world... ! ) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!_

**(End Song)**_  
_

Their was a flash of light as Ash finished the song and suddenly, he was floating in a large blue space. The same thing happened to Krystal on Sauria. The 2 looked around for a bit and for a split seconded, their eyes connected before the world glowed white and they were sent back to their worlds. 'What was that,' they thought, 'and who WAS that in that space?'

* * *

**Well? How was it? Should I continue? What could I change? Review, or I'll feed you to my Xenomorph's!**


End file.
